Experience With Me
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: Sirius decides that it's about time to bring Harry to his home. Harry experiences life free of abusive people and free to do anything he pleases... including getting to know his parents and godfather a lot more.
1. Special Delivery

A/N: Rawr! Welcome to my firstest Harry Potter fanfic! This takes place after the Prisoner of Azkaban and that's when I started writing this fanfic. So... that was before I read the Goblet of Fire and... yeah. But, that I read it... I found THINGS that run differently. But remember, this is _my_ version of what's happening. A'ighty? Hawesome. Yeah, you can complain about things if you'd like. I don't mind. I'll know how it turns out. (thumbs up)

Noo... this has no pairings. Simple straight, and possibly, an adorable story. (thumbs up)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to mee... 'cept this Sirius plushie. (hugs)

**Experience With Me**  
Chapter One

Special Delivery

As the month of July was slowly passing by, Harry had been cooped up in the hot room upstairs. He wasn't allowed to go outside (even out of his room) if his uncle and aunt told him so. Most of the time, Harry would rest his chin on the windowsill and watch them eating barbeque and play ball outside with their son, Dudley. Of course, he would never sulk about it forever since he had his pet owl, Hedwig, to play with and to keep him company. The only time the Dursley's would ever let Harry out of the house is to take out the garbage, clean the yard, or dry the laundry. At least they were nice enough to let him out once in a while.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Harry received a letter from his godfather, Sirius Black. After the little event back in Hogwarts, they've been keeping touch via delivery owl every day. Harry had been constantly asking when it was all right to move in with him (of course not in a rude manner). And as usual, Sirius would reply with a 'really soon, I promise'. He still hadn't mentioned where he was currently residing, most likely not risking his letter accidentally landing in the wrong hands again.

Hedwig screeched softly as Harry carefully placed her inside the cage. The boy swung around to his small bed and sat down, opening the letter from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for the letters. I enjoyed reading them. It's nice that we're keeping in touch every now and then. And, like I mentioned in all of my letters, really soon, I promise._

Harry chuckled softly at the last sentence. Sirius was probably tired of hearing him repeat the same things over and over, but it never seemed to bother him at all. After a short pause and loud talking from Uncle Vernon downstairs, Harry continued reading.

_So, your birthday is already here… the 31st of this month, right? Wow, tomorrow already. I will surely send you something special. You can count on that. Just make sure you send Hedwig to me since I obviously don't own an owl myself. In the meantime, take care of yourself… and make sure Mr. And Mrs. Dumb-Dumb and their little Dumbette don't keep you from smiling and laughing. _

_Write back soon!_

_Sirius_

A small smile spread across Harry's face. He loved the new nickname Sirius gave to the Dursley's, but if they ever found out, they'd explode with rage. He shifted over to the loose floorboard where he kept his schoolwork and other letters from his godfather and gently placed the new letter inside. After shutting it tightly, he grabbed a piece of paper and pen from under his pillow and lied on the floor. After a couple of clicking noises from his pen, he began his letter to Sirius.

But, before he could even write 'Dear', his door swung open, revealing a rather red faced Uncle Vernon. His beady eyes shifted towards the floor where he spotted his nephew trying his best to hide the paper and pencil. The pudgy man smiled rather unpleasantly as he tugged Harry by the collar so that he could stand up.

"Writing letters again, I see?" he said right into the boy's face.

Harry grunted as his uncle finally released his grip.

"I-I wasn't-"

"ENOUGH! I know you've been sending out that annoying bird of yours every single friggin' day! It's making so much noise, I can't even hear myself think!"

Harry stopped himself from retorting and just nodded instead. That seemed to make a wide grin appear on Vernon's face.

"I've got it," he brushed past Harry and rubbed his hands together as he stopped in front of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig began screeching in terror, wondering if the mean monster would just go away. "How about I just stuff this owl in with the rest of your junk!"

"No!" Harry yelped blocking Vernon's view of his owl. "You said I could let Hedwig stretch her wings!"

But that wasn't a good enough excuse for Uncle Vernon. He grabbed the cage so ferociously Hedwig couldn't help but peck her small beak at the pudgy fingers. That made Vernon release his grip and allowing Harry to catch the cage before plummeting towards the ground.

At that point, Uncle Vernon was furious. He tugged Harry (with Hedwig wrapped in his arms) out of the room and out into the backyard (which was a total mess filled with Dudley's toys) where the blazing sun was at its worst. Uncle Vernon pointed his finger at his nephew and told him that he was not permitted back inside without cleaning the yard. And with that, he slammed the back door shut, making Hedwig screech in terror. Harry gently stroked the poor owl's back then headed towards the shed.

A few minutes have rolled by and Uncle Vernon was still steamed over what happened earlier. His wife, Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were trying their best to calm him down. Nothing seemed to be working at first until Dudley pointed out something.

"Why don't we just dump his magic things out in the trash without him knowing it?"

His father's eyes widened at that moment. Why didn't he think of that in the first place? Harry was nothing without his spell books and magic wand. Then he'd have to follow his uncle's orders without thinking of threatening him at all. But then he pondered about something first. He hated to admit it, but the boy was indeed very clever. He'd probably suspect them the minute he returned from his cleaning duties.

A devilish grin suddenly appeared on Uncle Vernon's face. But, what if he were to do it right under his nose…?

After neatly putting Dudley's toys away, the lawnmower roared loudly as Harry pushed it across the lawn very carefully. If he were to make even the slightest swerve off course, the Dursley's would surely lose their temper. They liked to keep everything straight and perfect.

An hour had passed and the lawn looked good as new. It was getting quite dark and a little chilly, but Harry decided to stay outside for a while. Now that the hot sun was out of the way, he needed to cool down a bit. Harry allowed Hedwig out of her cage and she began to fly around, hooting with glee.

Suddenly, a large truck pulled up in the driveway. Harry leaned against the fence to read the words, 'Dumping Company' in fancy bold print. Why would they need someone else to throw their garbage away? (since Harry did it for them) Harry wondered about that for a while until Uncle Vernon came out with two large bags that looked ready to explode. That was when he noticed something fishy. One of the bags had a handle sticking out from the top… similar looking to his broomstick, The Firebolt.

Harry gasped. They couldn't have…

Just when he bolted through the fence, Dudley popped out of nowhere, trying to keep him from moving.

"What are they throwing away?" Harry asked sharply. His eyes fixed upon Dudley's beady ones.

"Oh, just junk that we decided that needed to be thrown away."

"What junk are you talking about?"

Aunt Petunia suddenly came running out, pulling her son out of Harry's way.

"Why! How dare you speak to my boy like that!"

Right after the truck had left, a loud screech sounded off in the backyard. Harry turned sharply to find Uncle Vernon wrestling Hedwig into her cage. Without thinking, Harry lunged forward, grabbing the cage over his uncle's shoulder. Vernon growled loudly and pulled his nephew off of him. He grinned in front of his face and said,

"You won't be needing this thing anymore."

The boy tried to reach for the cage but was pulled to the ground by Dudley. He laid his foot against Harry's chest with so much force, Harry couldn't move around.

"Where will you be sending that thing?" Aunt Petunia asked with much interest.

"Well, how about we send it to a zoo, aye?" Vernon replied as he rubbed his chin gently.

Aunt Petunia nodded her head. "Agreed."

"NO!" Harry grunted. Dudley added more force onto his foot. "Don't! She belongs to me!"

Uncle Vernon leaned down and tapped his finger hard on Harry's forehead. "Well, now it belongs to the zoo!"

With that said, Dudley finally released his foot and followed his parents inside. Harry quickly got up to his feet and ran through the fence into the front yard. He stared down the road where the truck drove off. It was nowhere to be seen.

He bolted through the backdoor and looked around for Hedwig. There was a distant screeching noise and a car door closing loudly. Harry ran into the living room where he spotted the Dursley's driving off with Hedwig in the backseat with Dudley.

That night was the worst for Harry. Now that he didn't have any of his magic supplies, the Dursley's felt that they can do anything they wanted. There was no owl to bother them, no unnecessary noises from upstairs, nothing at all. They even let Harry come down to dinner, knowing he must felt awful. He was practically a walking entertainment system for them. As Harry slowly nibbled on his rather bitter tasting corn on the cob, Uncle Vernon sighed loudly with a grand smile planted on his face.

"Now, isn't this great? I feel like a thousand weights have been lifted from my shoulders."

Aunt Petunia and Dudley agreed with the same smile on their faces. Harry on the other hand didn't bother to look up. He knew that they would just start insulting him every waking second.

It took one whole hour until the Dursley's finally left the table. Harry wasn't allowed to leave until everything was clean from the table. As he was sweeping up Dudley's mess, his limbs felt a little weaker. Harry had no idea that his uncle would do such a thing (despite the fact that he's a jerk-off). Now, he had nothing… Nothing except…

The boy gasped and quickly cleaned the kitchen and bolted right up the stairs. Luckily everyone had already gone to bed. He burst through his bedroom door and opened the loose floorboard. A loud sigh of relief escaped from his mouth, thanking god his letters were still in tact. He frowned and carefully took Sirius' letters out and read each one by one. His face started to feel hot and he could feel his lips trembling each time he read a new letter. The one thing he ever wanted was to get out of the Dursley's and live somewhere where he was free to do anything he pleased. But… how was that even possible? Especially at the situation he was in now?

For the rest of the night, he continued reading the letters. He kept checking the clock if it was midnight or not. His fourteenth birthday was just fifteen minutes away now. A smiled appeared on his face before it faded away slowly. But, he wouldn't have Hedwig or anyone else celebrating it with him. Now he was definitely alone for this birthday.

He watched as his digital clock finally read twelve o' clock. Harry smiled slightly and patted himself on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he whispered to himself.

Just then, a loud tap on his window broke the silence of the room. Harry turned around and spotted Hedwig flapping her wings around. A wide smile appeared on his face as he let her inside. The owl nibbled gently on the boy's ear and hooted softly.

"Hedwig!" he whispered loudly. "I'm so glad to see you! Gee, I'd forgotten that you're the most smartest owl out there."

Hedwig replied with a soft hoot and another nibble to the ear.

That's when Harry realized there was a small note inside the owl's claws. He gently took it out and smoothened it out on the floor. His eyes scanned the note for a moment then let out a gasp. He stood up, his eyes completed wide, and looked out the window as the note floated to the ground.

_I found Hedwig not too far from my place. She looked kind of spooked. What happened? There wasn't a letter attached to her. Is everything all right? I've had enough with what the Dursley's have been doing to you. I'm going to come over tomorrow and bring you to my place, whether they like it or not._

_Sirius

* * *

_A/N: End of chapter one! Wafluh! Please excuse my lack of... abusive powers of the Dursley's. It's been a while since I wrote very mean people and... yeah. They could have been more mean... but I couldn't do that to poor Harry. (cry)Welp! I already have chapter 2 done, but just to make sure, I wanna know if people want me to continue. Either way, I'll still post up chapters. Hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it!_  
_


	2. I'm Here

A/N: Sorry it took forever! I was busy reading the books. (cough) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to meeee... 'cept this Sirius plushie. (huggie)

**Experience With Me**  
Chapter Two

I'm Here

Harry awoke to the sound of his aunt's constant nagging outside his bedroom door. She continued yelling at Harry to get up and fix them breakfast. The boy quickly got out of bed, got into some clothes and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon seemed extremely happy and Dudley still had that evil smile on his face. Aunt Petunia snapped her head to Harry as he quickly placed food on the table. Before he could take a seat, Vernon stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I was going to eat some breakf-"

Uncle Vernon interrupted Harry with a loud chuckle. "_You?_ Eating with _us?_ Ridiculous!"

"But… you let me eat with you last night…"

"Hah! Yes, yes. Well, we just needed you that night because that face you had was pure gold. It shouldn't be wasted upstairs while it should be shared with everyone, right Dudley?"

Dudley nodded happily and continued eating his bacon.

Before Harry could exit from the kitchen, a loud roar sounded behind him.

"Stop right there, you twit," Uncle Vernon yelled as he got up from his chair.

Harry turned to face him, trying to look innocent. He really hoped Uncle Vernon didn't realize Hedwig had come back…

"Do you remember what today is?" Vernon asked with no emotion.

A sigh of relief escaped from the boy's mouth.

"Uh… My bir-" Harry paused and thought it over. "Er-I mean… no, I don't."

The man groaned at Harry's poor memory. "Your aunt, Dudley and I will be heading to a friend's party this afternoon."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry lied.

"And," Vernon shuddered for a moment as if a cold breeze brushed passed him. "Since I do not trust you alone in the house, you're coming with us."

Harry didn't blink. And, without thinking, he replied, "But, I don't want to come."

"LISTEN!" the pudgy man pounded his fist against the wall behind his nephew. "As much as I want to leave you behind, we can't take any chances! You'll just find a way to bring your magic crap back!"

Harry frowned and drooped his head down. He had forgotten that his spell books and other supplies had been rudely thrown away yesterday. Even if his uncle miraculously left him behind, he wouldn't know where to search for his things. His owl probably couldn't search for lost objects either.

Dudley came waddling into the hallway, holding his plate of food with both hands.

"But… I don't want _him_ to come! What if he embarrasses us in front of everybody?"

"Well then," Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. "Then we'll just have to leave him in the car, right honey?"

"Just what I was thinking!" Uncle Vernon grinned. "You hear that, boy? You'll be staying in the car until after the party, you understand now?"

Harry nodded and without saying a word, headed up the stairs. There was obviously no need to test his uncle's temper. If he did, he would probably be sent to Mrs. Figg's house. Harry shuddered at the thought and slowly dragged himself into his room.

Closing the door behind him, he collapsed on his small bed and groaned into his pillow. Hedwig chirped softly, giving her owner his full attention. She kicked her empty food bowl and chirped slightly louder. Harry shook his head slowly and turned to lie on his back.

"No… I can't let you out to hunt for food. Remember, the Dursley's sent you away. They'd be furious if they saw you," he turned to his owl with a frown. "You understand that?"

Hedwig spread her wings as far as she could go and shook her head around. Harry smiled weakly and sat up. His eyes peered over to the loose floorboard for a moment. That's when he remembered the letter from Sirius yesterday. Harry lifted his head and grabbed the letter from under the pillow. It said that he was going to come today. Today? In broad daylight! Was he crazy? What if someone spotted him and was sent to jail? Harry should have sent a letter to him right after he read it, but Uncle Vernon would have definitely heard Hedwig a mile away.

His heart was pounding. If he was finally going to live with his godfather… then he wouldn't have to worry about the Dursley's pestering him every second. He could do anything he pleased without anyone to stop him. Of course Harry was excited but… what if Sirius couldn't take him home?

He paused.

"Oh, no," he gasped. He stood up and walked towards Hedwig's cage. "If Sirius is coming to get me… no one's going to be home then!" he panicked. Harry _knew_ he shouldn't have accepted his uncle's offer to go to that party. "Maybe it's not too late!"

As he swung his bedroom door open, he spotted Dudley crouching where the door was. He stood up without saying a word. The expression on his face looked so shocked and afraid.

"You… how did you get your owl back? And… S-Sirius?"

"It's not wh-" Harry paused. How could he have forgotten? The Dursley's were absolutely afraid of the murderer. A small smile appeared on Harry's face as he stepped up to Dudley.

"Listen," Harry started. "Please don't tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, okay? Because… if word got out to Sirius Black…"

"Y-Yes! I understand!" In no time, Dudley disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Harry sighed in relief. He felt bad using his godfather as a threat, but he couldn't help it. As he rushed down the stairs, his uncle and aunt were already dressed and waiting in the living room. They looked a little impatient until they finally spotted their nephew standing on the stairs. Uncle Vernon growled and stomped towards him.

"NOW LOOK! WE'RE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry," Harry lied. Before forgetting why he came down, he quickly asked if he could stay behind, even if it meant going to Mrs. Figg's place.

Uncle Vernon sneered and tugged Harry's arms with much force Harry thought he really swiped his arm off. Everyone stepped out of house with a loud slam of the door closing behind.

"Listen you, we made a decision, and we're going to stick to it!"

Harry sighed. Thinking he didn't have to do it, he tugged his arm back and said, "I guess so. It'd be terrible to know what Sirius Black, you know… my _godfather_, would respond to all of this…"

The Dursley's froze. Dudley hid behind his skinny mother while Vernon turned to Harry. His legs were shaking with fear and his mustache was flaring up.

"S-Sirius…? Y-You mean… you've been having contact with him?"

"Yep," Harry had to hide his mouth from the slight smile.

Uncle Vernon wasn't sure how to respond to that. He looked over to his wife who was busy cowering with her son who was behind her. Vernon sighed shakily and finally responded,

"All right… y-you can stay… BUT… there better… be no… funny business!"

"Of course not," Harry said as he shook his head.

He sat on the porch steps as he watched the Dursley's swerve out of their driveway and drove with such speed that it almost matched The Firebolt's. With a short victory twirl, Harry turned for the door. But to his surprise, the door was shut tightly. He turned the knob with so much force his hands were already getting blisters. He leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. The only thing Harry could do now was wait until his godfather would arrive. But, how long would that be?

Two hours managed to pass by. Harry's only form of entertainment was the birds chirping and people walking to and from the local supermarket. No one even bothered to ask why Harry had been sitting outside. And to make matters worse, the blazing sun was bothering the poor boy as it was leaving sunburns on his arms and face. Of course, he tried moving into shaded areas, but there was barely anywhere to hide under. The Dursley's didn't own a single tree therefore hiding from the sun was impossible.

Harry, who was sweating like mad, stood up and dragged himself to the backyard. However, the fence was closed shut, making Harry swear softly to himself. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't have something to cool him down. That's when he heard a loud tapping coming from the top floor. Harry ran to the front and turned, spotting Hedwig tapping her small beak through her cage and onto the window. She looked really disgruntled what with staying in a hot room for nearly three hours. Harry gestured to his owl to calm down. There wasn't much for him to do… If only his window was open.

As morning flew by, Harry's stomach was aching. It was probably lunchtime already… He really wished he could have grabbed something to eat. The boy's face was hotter than the sun's and he felt absolutely thirsty. He was a little lightheaded and felt a faint coming. However, a sudden rustling of the bushes nearby made Harry's head jerk up. He clumsily got to his feet, leaning against the wall as he did so, and gently pushed himself towards the bush. It stopped moving for a second and out came a big black dog with a look of sympathy on its face. Harry knew right away that that was his godfather, Sirius in his Animagus form. A smile spread on his face as he fell back into the wall, tired from supporting himself up.

"… you… you finally made it…"

Before he knew it, he tilted sideways and fainted.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter two! To tell you the truth, I actually rushed through this chapter. I don't really like how I wrote it, but oh well! If I had to rewrite it, it'll probably come out differenly and I would just throw it away. (cough) Oh well. I'm satisfied now. (thumbs up) Anyways! Look out for Chapter Three really soon! I hope you enjoyed reading and please tell me how you though of it!  



	3. Reunion

A/N: At long last! Sorry it took… more than a month to post this up. (bows) Terribly sorry for leaving you with that… horrible cliffhanger. (bows again)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to meeeeee…

**Experience With Me **  
Chapter Three 

Reunion

It was around eight in the evening when the Dursley's returned from the party. They were surprised to see Harry unconscious on the porch with a black dog guarding him. The dog growled at them without blinking. Dudley and Aunt Petunia hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"I-It's a dog!" Aunt Petunia's voice was cracking. "A-And what's it d-doing here?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know!" Uncle Vernon growled to his wife. "It probably attacked Harry!" he leaned closer, hoping to get a better view. "… I don't see any blood though…"

Sirius crouched forward then snapped his head to the door. He pawed it and whined. The Dursley's had no idea what it was doing. The dog continued this action for a while before Dudley finally understood what he wanted.

"I… I think he wants to go inside!"

Uncle Vernon laughed. "The thing is _not_ going inside my house! I don't want this… this stray dog wandering about!"

A louder growl escaped from the black dog. He continued growling as he bowed his head against Harry's side. At last, the Dursley's understood and carefully headed towards the porch. Uncle Vernon (carefully avoiding the black dog) carried his nephew from the ground as Aunt Petunia opened the door for him. Inside the house, Uncle Vernon placed Harry on the sofa then stared at him for the longest time.

"What has he been doing all this time?" he said to himself. "Is he just asking for attention? Well, he's just making a fool of himself!"

The black dog gave Uncle Vernon a disgusted look as he took a step inside the house. Uncle Vernon gasped and jumped several inches back. His eyes were fixed upon the dog's vicious white fangs. He imagined himself getting torn apart if he said anything more… although, he still didn't understand what the dog had anything to do with Harry.

"W-What do you want? Y-You n-nice d-doggie…?"

Sirius walked into the living room. Without saying another word, Uncle Vernon adjusted his messed up tie and scurried over to the kitchen (where Dudley and Aunt Petunia escaped to). He muttered something about fixing some tea.

As soon as he vanished from the area, Sirius turned to his godchild as he slowly changed into his human form. His shoulder length hair was untidy yet clean and shiny. His face had been cleaned and showed no signs any beard or dirt. The outfit he was wearing resembled the one where he met Harry face-to-face at the Shrieking Shack, however it had no tears or any mangled parts whatsoever.

Sirius kneeled next to his godchild and felt his forehead once more. With a bow of his head, he muttered to himself.

"If only I came sooner…"

Several moments later, the Dursley's cautiously entered with their drinks. Without taking another step, Uncle Vernon's eyes practically bugged out at the sight of Sirius Black. Aunt Petunia and Dudley, unaware by Sirius' sudden appearance, walked into each other's backs.

"W-What's wrong, honey?" Aunt Petunia started. She peeked over her husband's shoulders and gasped loudly.

Dudley copied his mother and resulted into the same thing.

Without letting them say another word, Sirius stood up with his fists clenched. He narrowed his dark eyes then walked towards them, surprisingly quiet.

"Mister and Missus Dumb-Dumb…" he growled.

Uncle Vernon gulped loudly. "W-When did y-you get here?" his eyes skimmed across the room. "…a-and t-that dog…"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Sirius roared. He cornered the Dursley's. "How DARE you do this to _my_ godchild-! What were you THINKING!"

"I-I… w-we… we didn't know! We were at a party a-and t-thought-"

"And you just decided to leave him outside without any _shade_? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?"

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes and fidgeted around. "H-He wanted to stay behind! And h-he gave us an attitude too!"

Sirius slammed his hand against the wall, inches from Uncle Vernon's face. "I don't want to hear _any_ excuses! GOT ME? You should know what happens to a person when they're left out in the sun for who knows how long!" he growled. "You filthy… no good… _Muggles_…"

Uncle Vernon gulped and slid sideways in hopes of escaping. Dudley had already retreated into the hallway where he was curled up into a fetal position. Aunt Petunia had her eyes on the phone and was barely in reaching range. Sirius had noticed this a while back but he wanted to "play" with them a little more. As soon as Uncle Vernon moved back enough for Aunt Petunia to reach the phone, Sirius moved in front of her without even trying. The woman's eyes widened and fell sideways into her husband. They both made a loud 'thud' that vibrated the house. Sirius kneeled down and offered a hand to them, but they only cowered in fear. A smile appeared on Sirius' face. It showed no signs of anger but a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about that but I can't have you calling the police _just_ yet," he leaned closer. "There's still more I must deal with between you and I…"

Uncle Vernon couldn't take anymore. He tried escaping, but his wife was weighing him down (not to mention his _own_ weight…) and just flopped back onto the ground. Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't even going to do anything with them, but they were acting like he was about to commit murder. Sometimes he never really understood Muggles that much. Sirius stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yu Muggles are just so full of yourselves. Just look at yourselves. It's like I'm torturing you guys right now," Sirius grinned.

"Y-You _are_ the famous m-MURDERER," Aunt Petunia's voice cracked. "P-Please don't kill u-us!"

"Heh, kill you? Don't be ridiculous. I won't _kill_ you… if I don't die of laughter first…"

"W-Wait! M-Mister Black… l-let's talk about this l-like men… e-ehe?" Uncle Vernon grinned nervously.

"Hmm… you sound like the understanding type. All right, I will. But first…"

Sirius reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wand. He snapped it behind his back, causing the phone to explode with a loud 'BANG'. The Dursley's jumped back at the noise. Dudley, who was near the phone fell back from his fetal position and shook around.

Sirius blew the tip of his wand and pointed it to the Dursleys. "There we are. Wouldn't want you guys calling the police on me, aye?"

The exploding noise made Harry stir in his sleep. He shifted around for a moment then fluttered his eyes open. A groan escaped from his mouth as he lifted himself from the sofa. He took a look around and spotted Sirius with his wand pointed at his aunt and uncle. Harry gasped and sprang to his feet.

"Sirius, please stop!" he yelled as he tugged his godfather's arm back. "Please don't hurt them!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "H-Harry-?" he turned to Harry and shook his shoulders. "Harry! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick? Do y-"

Harry smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I guess I sorta fainted before…"

"'Sorta'? You _did_ faint! You were left outside in the blazing heat for who knows how long! You almost suffered from heat stroke!"

"O-Oh really?"

Sirius grunted. "Don't sound like your amazed by it!"

"E-Excuse me!" Uncle Vernon interrupted. "A-About t-that talk…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKING HERE!" Sirius growled. "Now be a _man_ and get Harry a cold wet cloth," he turned to Aunt Petunia. "You, close all the blinds," he spotted Dudley crawling out of the hallway. "And you, Dumbette, get Harry water."

The Dursley's didn't hesitate at all. They immediately scurried off to their assigned places and did what they were told. The blinds of the living room closed quickly sending a cooling sensation within Harry. He sighed in relief and sat on the sofa with his godfather. Sirius was constantly checking Harry's forehead if his fever wasn't getting worse.

"Are you sure you're all right? Is it cool enough for you here? Should I open a window? Ah! Of course I should!"

Sirius got to his feet and opened a window. A cool breeze passed through, brushing against Harry's reddened cheeks.

In no time, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had arrived with the wet cloth and water. Sirius placed the wet cloth on Harry's forehead then passed the water to him. Harry gulped the water in just seconds. He sighed as he felt a cool rush circulate throughout his body.

"Ah… that's much better," he turned to the Dursley's. "Thank you, everyone."

They didn't respond. Uncle Vernon just adjusted his tie and grunted to himself. Aunt Petunia looked away and nodded while Dudley nodded directly to Harry. Harry nodded back and smiled at his empty cup of water.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Sirius finally stood up. He turned to the Dursley's with a look of seriousness planted on his face. The Dursley's stepped back, ready for whatever their fate had planned for them.

"Now then," Sirius started. "About that talk…" he paused. He wasn't sure how to say it but it all came out at once.

"…I'm here to tell you… that I'll be taking Harry to my home… tonight."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter three! (gasp) Sirius is going to take Harry home! (another gasp) Or… will he? (looks around) Find out next chapter! And, I will try my best not to put off the chapter for more than a month. (grunts) I'm so lazy nowadays… anyway! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	4. Your Home

A/N: Waha! Chapter 4 has emerged from the depths of… my brain! Told you I'd post it! (thumbs up) Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapters! Mikeli… I feel the same way, too! And not just him but other characters as well. (ponders) Is that normal? O.o Hehe…

Disclaimer: Nope! Nada! Nothing belongs to me! (does the it-does-not-belong-to-me dance)

**Experience With Me**  
Chapter Four 

Your Home

Silence filled the air for what almost seemed like an eternity. Harry's eyes kept darting from his godfather to the Dursleys. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to break the tension. It was up to the adults to handle the situation, leaving Harry in quite a tight spot. He admitted to himself that he totally forgot the reason why his godfather came in the first place. There was a strip of hope inside his gut that he could finally leave the Dursleys, but he knew conflicts would arise.

Just then, Uncle Vernon made the first move. His foot slid sideways, barely moving an inch away from his frightened family. Sirius remained motionless with his fists clutched tightly to his sides. His mind was racing, filled with anxiety and anger. He too knew that asking the Dursleys to take Harry home wouldn't be enough. However, he knew that he had the advantage. The Dursleys were absolutely frightened of the famous murderer and wouldn't dare do anything to provoke him… or perhaps they had found a solution to side step from the obvious? Sirius' eyes darted right towards Uncle Vernon's. His eyes were narrowed, filling up with a mixture of anger and fright.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, causing Sirius to straighten up.

"Y-You are _not_ t-taking Harry with y-you!" he said in an unsteady voice. "E-Even if you _are_ a t-threat to e-everyone! I-I'm… I'm standing up for us!"

Sirius yawned in a mocking sort of way. "Is that all you were gonna say to me? Well, if you're done, Harry and I must make haste."

"I _told_ you! He is n-not going with you, and that's final!" Uncle Vernon stomped loudly, surprising everyone in the room. "I could c-call the police if you d-do so! They'll come f-find you a-and-"

"Hah! Go ahead! Call them! They wouldn't know where to look anyway," he peered over to Harry and winked. "Besides, our magic's too much for them right, Harry?"

Harry cautiously nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I guess so… but-"

"See? Now then!" Sirius snapped his head towards Uncle Vernon. He jumped for a mere second as Sirius made his way closer to him. "I believe that Harry is better off with me. You don't know the first THING about taking care of a child! Just look at your pudgy Dumbette cowering in fear in the corner!"

Dudley whimpered as Aunt Petunia held him closer to her body. They were boxed into a corner, unable to do anything. Uncle Vernon glared at them for a moment then turned back to Sirius. He gasped as the tip of Sirius' wand was inches away from his neck.

"I don't mean to put you in this situation," Sirius said rather calmly. "But, I'm doing what is best for Harry. So, I'm basically taking him off your hands. You'd like that, RIGHT?"

"H-He's _my_ responsibility!" Aunt Petunia suddenly shouted. "I-I'm supposed to make sure he s-stays here!"

"That's enough!" Uncle Vernon growled at her. "This isn't your time to talk!"

"Yes it _is_! R-Remember? W-We must take care of Harry!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You sure didn't prove _that_ at all!" he turned away from the Dursleys. "I'm taking him home with me, right now."

"Now just wait a darn-"

"Harry! Go upstairs and gather your things," he pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon. "We'll leave as soon as you're done."

At that, Harry sprang to his feet and hurried upstairs. His bedroom door swung open, surprising Hedwig who looked exhausted. Harry quickly opened Hedwig's cage and let her outside.

"Hedwig, please wait for me over at Sirius' place, okay?"

Hedwig hooted in response then flew off into the night.

Just when Harry had finished gathering his personal belongings into a backpack, he realized that that was all he needed to bring. The Dursleys had thrown all of his magic equipment away just the other day. Harry sighed, knowing that he would never see his Firebolt again. With one more glance around the empty room, he slowly made his way out.

He trudged down the stairs, noticing that the silence had returned. Apparently, Uncle Vernon had given up the fight, leaving Sirius with a grand smile of victory planted on his face. Harry shifted towards the Dursleys and bowed his head.

"Thank you for everything," he looked up. "But… I think you'll have an easier time here without me."

Uncle Vernon grunted. "Do as you please. But I _know_ that you'll regret it."

Harry didn't respond. Somehow, he just didn't understand what had just happened. What Aunt Petunia had said earlier about him… making sure he stayed with the Dursleys. He'd thought they wanted to get rid of him as soon as they had the opportunity. He just shook the thought out from his head. Perhaps he would understand sooner or later…

Sirius turned to Harry and examined the only luggage he brought. His head tilted in confusion.

"Is that all you're bringing?"

Harry peeked at his backpack then nodded to Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess."

He didn't want to tell Sirius about losing his magic equipment because of the Dursleys. Another conflict would arise if it were mentioned… so he decided to keep quiet… at least for now.

Sirius just shrugged then turned to the Dursleys who seemed fidgety. He just nodded his head then made his way out the front door. Harry waved goodbye then quickly ran alongside his godfather.

"So, where exactly _do_ you live, Sirius?"

"Oh, it's not really far away," he started. "I'm even surprised by how I made it without Buckbeak's help."

A smile formed on Harry's face. He had almost forgotten about Buckbeak, the hippogriff. Now that he realized, he never really asked Sirius how Buckbeak was doing through the mail. Harry was sure that the first thing he would do was to greet the hippogriff with open arms… or at least a bow.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "This quite tiresome…"

Harry snapped out from his thoughts. "But we've only been walking for a few minutes. Is your house really _that_ far?"

He turned to face his godfather but couldn't find his tall figure anywhere. Harry shifted around until he heard a soft whimper below him. The next thing he knew, a black dog sprang up to its hind legs and licked Harry's pale face.

"Ah! S- Stop that!" Harry said, pushing the excited dog back down onto the ground. "You scared me for a second."

Harry patted Sirius' head then followed him down the sidewalk.

"S…Sirius… are we there yet?"

Harry and Sirius had been walking for at least two hours and they still weren't close to where Sirius resided. Harry could barely drag his own feet while Sirius looked like he could run around all night.

Finally, Sirius came to a sudden halt. Harry watched the black dog dash across the street towards a rather small and grim-looking house. That couldn't be the house Sirius was residing… could it? But, what did Harry know? He'd been so used to the Dursleys big and bright house, seeing the small house started to make him wonder. He just shrugged at the then quickly crossed the street.

Sirius, who had changed back into his human form, cautiously open the front door and gestured Harry to follow. As Harry entered the house, he was surprised to see that it looked much bigger than it did from the outside. In fact, it was _huge_.

"Lemme turn the lights on for you while I fetch you something to drink," Sirius told Harry, turning on the lights as he left the room.

The lights shone brightly into the boy's face, hindering his eyesight for a while. After a moment, he blinked his eyes open and examined the area. As he gazed around, he realized that it was absolutely filthy. It was like it hadn't been cleaned for a good century or so. It was surprising to Harry that he would be living in this house for what seemed to be the rest of his life. But he knew he would get used to it eventually, since he _was_ going to live with his godfather. A smile formed at that thought. This was the first time in his life that he felt at home.

He dropped his backpack to the ground and walked towards a curtain that seemed to be blocking something behind it. The moment he was about to peek in, Sirius had entered the room, making Harry jump away from it. Sirius lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't wanna look under there if I was you," he smirked at that. "C'mon, you must be h…" his voice trailed off. He noticed that Harry looked quite shocked. "What's wrong?" he surveyed the room. "I swear I was gonna clean it later."

That made Harry chuckle. "No, that's not it. It's just… everything's happening so fast. One minute I'm inside the Dursleys home… and the next minute I'm here…" he let out a soft gasp. "Oh, but I'm alright, really I am."

A sigh broke out from Sirius' mouth. "You're such a liar, Harry. You're just like James."

"…my dad?"

"Yeah, he was really horrible in hiding them… except maybe that one time when Snape believed he would turn into a four legged toad on a full moon…"

Harry widened his eyes in amazement. "Really? _Snape_ believed that?"

"Oh, you should have seen it! It was so convincing too! Remus and I could barely hold our laughter in. Good thing Snape ran away like a scared little girl! Oh, but this was only our first year at Hogwarts. Later in our seventh year, it got a little insane yet it was enjoyable at the same time. Snape was onto our little tricks by the time… yet he would always end up headfirst in the toilet or hung upside down thanks to James. He was so easy… Lily was totally against it of course…" he suddenly stopped then faced Harry, who seemed speechless. "Oh, sorry about that. Going through memory lane again… ehe…eh."

Harry shook his head and responded quickly, "No, that's alright."

In truth, Harry really wanted to know more about their parents. However, he felt a little overwhelmed by how everything was moving too quickly for him. At the situation he was in right now, the only thing he could do was try to get used his new surroundings before he got serious.

He lifted his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Uhm… if it's okay with you… could I rest for a while? I'm… kind of tired."

Sirius blinked. "…yeah, sure. Uhm… lemme show you your room."

Harry followed his godfather upstairs, passing through the long and dusty hallway. They both stopped in front of one of the doors of the hallway. Sirius opened the door for Harry, revealing a surprisingly clean room. A small bed with light blue sheets was present as well as a nightstand, a closet and a dresser with Hedwig on top, flapping her wings. Despite the room's old and rickety appearance, it was indeed flawless. A smile appeared on Harry's face as he walked inside the room. Sirius noticed that and smiled to himself.

"I actually cleaned something today," he admitted. "Not as lazy as you thought I was, huh?"

Harry grinned. "You surprised me, Sirius."

After that, they remained in silence. Harry felt a little awkward and not quite sure what he wanted to do except sleep. There were so many things he wanted to talk to Sirius about but he didn't feel that it was the best time. Maybe he could start fresh tomorrow in the morning? Seemed like a good idea.

At last, Sirius clasped his hands together and sighed.

"Well… eh, I guess I better hit the sack too. I'll be right next door so if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Yeah, thanks," was all Harry said before Sirius quietly closed the door behind him.

Harry walked up to Hedwig and stroked her soft white wings. The owl hooted calmly before shutting her big eyes. Harry frowned then turned to his lone window as it cast the moon's bright rays into the room.

He wasn't tired at all… he just wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 4! Whee! Y'know… I felt bad for Snape… but Sirius totally dislikes him so… I couldn't help it. (sweatdrop) Sorry Snape fans. I love him, really I do. (smile) Anyway! Fin-a-lee, the story begins! This chapter was actually fun to write. Harry and Sirius are bonding… a little. Poor Harry just has a lot in his mind at the moment. But, their bond will grow later in the story. Welp! I hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
